Mi princesa azul
by ChiKaon
Summary: Miranda, Miranda la mujer de mala suerte, horrible y espantosa… en una noche plagada de estrellas y de luna llena ha conocido a su príncipe azul…. O más bien a su princesa azul… Pareja:KlaudxMiranda/Género: SHÔJO-AI.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**El día de hoy les traigo mi primer fic Shôjo-ai de Man. Esto con el fin de propagar un poco más este género que escasea mucho en esta serie.**

**1. Man no me pertece, sino a Katsura Hoshino.**

**2.-Como lo había mencionado, este es un fic Shôjo-ai, osea chicaxchica, así que si no te gusta el género o no te sientes apto para leer este tipo de contenidos, favor de retirarse.**

**3.-La pareja es KlaudxMiranda, en general, creo que soy la primera en escribir algo tan loco como esto.**

**4.-Cualquier sugerencia, duda, queja, inconformidad, háganmelas saber en sus reviews.**

**5.-Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Mi pr****incesa azul.**

**-****Pov de Miranda-**

Desde niña siempre tuve la ilusión de conocer a mi príncipe azul; pero por lo mismo de que soy una buena para nada, jamás se hará realidad ese sueño… porque nadie se fijaría en una inútil como yo….

**Fin del POV**

Era de noche, todos los exorcistas, a excepción de algunos, la inauguración de la nueva Orden en Londres. Era una fiesta de gala, la música se escuchaba en lo que se había acondicionado como el salón de eventos.

Algunos bailaban, unos como Allen, comían el buffet que Jerry había preparado con mucho entusiasmo, otros conversaban como Link y Leverrier y los demás Generales; algunos hacían bromas como Lavi y Timothy.

No obstante, una persona yacía en un asiento, sola, contemplando la algarabía que se percibía en la atmósfera. Se trataba de Miranda Lotto, la mujer más desdichada del mundo.

-"Miranda, Miranda la mujer de mala suerte, horrible y espantosa…"-Cantaba quedito la chica mientras contemplaba el baile entre Allen y Lenalee, mientras Reever y Jhonny detenían al escandaloso de Komui tratando de librarse de los dos científicos para acabar con el pobre chico que sólo lo veía nervioso, mientras que Lenalee se apegaba más a él.

-"Miranda, Miranda por ser la mujer de mala suerte estás destinada a no ser amada… a nunca conocer a tu príncipe azul…"-Añadió con voz quebradiza ante su cruda realidad.

Y sin poder resistir, salió casi corriendo de ahí, puesto que no quería arruinarle la diversión a nadie, sería algo muy egoísta de su parte el hacer eso. Corrió y corrió por el pasillo de la Orden, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

De repente, la muchacha chocó contra otra persona, cayendo de sentón al suelo, del cual se levantó inmediatamente con la cabeza baja y a decir como merolico "lo siento."

-¿Te lastimaste?-Preguntó la persona con la que había chocado.

-Eh… no…-Respondió la chica de cabello castaño con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por la elegante figura que tenía la única mujer en el rango de los Generales exorcistas.

-Que bueno.-Le sonrió la rubia con total naturalidad, provocando aún más el rubor de la otra.

-¿A qué se debía tanta prisa?-Cuestionó un tanto curiosa la dueña de Lau Shimmin.

-Ah… yo… es que no me gustan mucho que digamos las fiestas y….

-A mí tampoco me gustan mucho.-Afirmó con otra amable sonrisa la rubia.

Por unos instantes, Miranda contempló a la General: era una mujer muy guapa que manifestaba una personalidad muy fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba amabilidad y paz en sus expresiones.

-"No lo había notado, pero en realidad es muy guapa la General Cloud, y no sé porque me hace sentir segura de mí misma."-Se decía al mismo tiempo que la intensidad del rubor se expandía en todo su rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves roja.-Comentó la mujer de ojos violeta al mismo tiempo que tocaba la frente de Lotto al mismo tiempo que tocaba la suya.

-¡Ah…..! S….sí…-Contestó con nerviosismo al salir de su mundo.

-Eres muy graciosa.-Dijo la rubia con otra sonrisa.

-Ah gracias….

-Vayamos a tomar aire fresco ¿te parece?-Invitó la mujer tomando la mano de Lotto, quien nuevamente se ruborizó por la amabilidad de ésta.

-Ah… sí…

Ambas se dirigieron a lo que era un pequeño jardín lleno de rosas de varios colores, en cuyo centro había un pequeño kiosco con bancas de color blanco.

-Qué hermoso lugar…-Dijo casi susurrando la chica de cabello castaño.

-Hace poco lo descubrí.-Respondió Nine sentándose en una de las bancas.

-Ah… yo… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué trae puesto un uniforme masculino?

-Ah… pues digamos que es lo único que tengo para vestir "decente" en una fiesta de disfraces, además es lo único que me queda de recuerdo de mi estilo de vida anterior.

-¿Cómo era su estilo de vida?

-Ah… pues, antes de volverme exorcista trabajaba en un circo como domadora de animales y este era el uniforme que usaba, bueno, el original se quemó cuando unos Akuma atacaron la carpa y la incendiaron.

-¿Es por eso que también tiene esas cicatrices en el rostro?

-… Sí…

Después de esto, surgió el silencio entre las dos mujeres. Por su parte, Miranda se maldecía por haber "metido la pata" al haberle preguntado cosas que probablemente le dolían recordar, cuando en ese momento, Cloud rompió el silencio.

-¿Y cómo era tu estilo de vida, Miranda?

-Ah… pues… siempre he estado sola, nunca me sale nada bien, por mi mala suerte siempre he tenido el rechazo de la gente, siempre me despedían, los niños me cantaban: "Miranda, Miranda la mujer de mala suerte, horrible y espantosa…"

Cloud no dijo nada, todo lo que le había contado la chica le había hecho ver que la vida de ella era triste, sí, triste y llena de incertidumbre, todo lo contrario a ella. De repente, una melodía comenzó a escucharse desde lejos.

-Parece ser que el baile durará toda la noche.-Dijo Cloud con el fin de cambiar el tema tras haber notado tristeza en el rostro de Lotto.

-Sí…-Respondió todavía con desánimo.

De repente, Nine se incorporó de la banca, no soportaba verla así, por lo que optó en hacer lo siguiente:

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Lotto?-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia como si en realidad se tratara de un caballero a la vez que le ofrecía su mano.

Ante esto, la alemana quedó un tanto descolocada por el repentino acto de la General, quien sin rechistar la tomó de la mano a modo de levantarla de su lugar.

-Ah… ¿qué está haciendo General?

-Invitándola a bailar, señorita Lotto.

-P… pero yo no sé bailar…

-No se preocupe, será un placer enseñarle…-Dijo al mismo tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la castaña.

Ante esta oferta, Miranda se sonrojó cual semáforo se pone en alto, pero no por ello la rechazó.

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo del vals que se estaba escuchando a lo lejos, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba hacer Miranda, pero en una de esas pisó a la rubia.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise pisarla!

-Tranquila, es natural que pase, además es parte del aprendizaje.

-Pero…

-Descuida, no me dolió…-Le sonrió con amabilidad para tranquilizarla.

-Está bien…-Dijo un tanto apenada por lo que había hecho y por la sonrisa que le regaló la mujer de treinta y dos años.

De nuevo, comenzaron a bailar, esta vez más lento para que la alemana agarrara poco a poco el ritmo, aunque no por ello dejaron de cesar los pisotones por parte de la germana.

-Me gusta mucho este vals ¿y a ti?-Preguntó la rubia sonriendo al mismo tiempo que era pisada por la menor que no paraba de decir "lo siento" cada vez que lo hacía.

-Ah…a mí también, aunque no sé como se llama.

-Se llama "El Danubio Azul" del compositor Johann Strauss II

-Que hermoso es…

-Sí, es mi favorito.-Apoyó Nine moviéndose con Lotto al son de la música.-Por cierto, veo que ya agarraste el ritmo.

-Ah…. Es verdad….-Dijo un tanto emocionada al notar que ya no estaba pisoteando a la General, quien le dijo:

-Lo ves, es cosa de dejarse llevar por la música y dejar que tu cuerpo mantenga el ritmo.

-Gracias…. Klaud… ¡Eh!… quiero decir…. ¡General Klaud Nine!

-Sólo dime Klaud, ¿de acuerdo?

-P… pero….

-Por favor, dejemos las formalidades de lado ¿te parece?

-Eh… yo…. Hmm… está bien….

-A todo esto… te ves bonita con ese vestido.-Dijo Klaud con un ligero rubor en su rostro al observar el vestido azul cielo que llevaba puesto la germana.

-Gracias….

De repente, se hizo el silencio entre ambas, la música seguía su curso al igual que la fiesta, sólo Lau Shimmin les hacía compañía. Ambas se veían a los ojos, Klaud lo hacía de manera fija mientras que Miranda por los nervios desviaba su vista de la mayor.

-Creo que será mejor que regresemos…. O de lo contrario se van a preocupar por nosotras.-Comentó la castaña al tratar de romper aquel incómodo silencio.

Klaud no respondió al momento, cosa que puso nerviosa a Miranda, al grado de aletear sus brazos, diciendo:

-¡Ah!…. Lo siento…. ¡Yo… no me haga caso, si quiere podemos estar aquí el tiempo que guste General!

Nuevamente Klaud no dijo nada, sin embargo, Miranda quedó perpleja cuando la ex domadora de bestias se quitó el saco de su uniforme para ponérselo a Lotto al verla temblar de frío.

-Tienes razón, está empezando a hacer frío.

Y con paso firme, Klaud y Miranda se dirigieron hacia el interior del edificio. Para esto, la fiesta ya estaba apunto de terminar, por lo que la güera acompañó a Lotto a su cuarto.

-Muchas gracias por todo, General Klaud.

-De nada, fue un placer.

-Que pase buenas noches.

-Usted también, señorita Lotto.-Dijo empleando un tono "caballeroso" a la vez que besaba la mano de la chica de veinticinco años.

-G… gracias….

Una vez cerrada la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lotto, sí, estaba feliz, feliz de saber que no todo era mala suerte en su vida.

-"Miranda, Miranda la mujer de mala suerte, horrible y espantosa… en una noche plagada de estrellas y de luna llena ha conocido a su príncipe azul…. O más bien a su princesa azul…"

Entonó casi susurrando antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, quien sin duda, se haría cargo de darle hermosos sueños con Klaud Nine de protagonista.

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
